One Night
by lanadelspoby
Summary: After one drunken night with a friend, Spencer's world is shaken as she hides a secret about that night from everyone... even the guy. When the secret is out, the guy finds out, and Spencer gets harassed by cruel classmates. What if he comes back into her life, and they start secretly hooking up?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

THE SUMMER BEFORE JUNIOR YEAR

_"I see the way you look at me in class," she whispered as she climbed on top of him, only half-sober. "Tell me you don't want to do this, and we won't. It's one time. Nothing's gonna happen, you know. Just one time. Why the hell not, right? So, are you in or what?"_

_He was only a little more sober than she was. In the heat of the moment, he pressed his lips against hers for the first time ever. It would be a lie to say he was never attracted to her. He didn't really know what he was doing, though. The alcohol was running his brain tonight._

_"I'll take that as yes," she smirked as she crashed her lips back against his. She hastily pulled back and looked him dead in the eye, "Only one time. Never again. Nobody can know about this. It'll never ever happen again. I'm attracted to you and all, but I just want one night. You can't ever tell anybody about this."_

_He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Why would I? The last thing I want is some sex scandal involving me. One time, and that's it. I got it. Never again. I'd be dead if you told anyone, too. Jenna wouldn't be too pleased."_

_"I'm sure she wouldn't be," she nodded, trying to re-gain her focus. "Come here. I know it's just one night, but I really need it. Kiss me again?"_

_He did as she asked, and kissed her once again. The different kinds of alcohol in their breath was mixing to create one very alcoholic taste._

_His tongue slipped into her mouth as he started to pull her tank top over her head. Meanwhile, her hands were busy with the button on his jeans. She was fumbling unsuccessfully with the button, due to her drunken state. _

_But, she finally got the button after minutes of fumbling. He helped her out by sitting up and shaking the jeans off of himself, allowing them to fall to the floor. She was pleased with the sight of him in his boxers, but she wanted more. She began unbuttoning his grey cotton button-up shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders so it joined his pants on the floor._

_"Oh, you look so sexy with your shirt off," she commented in a rough whisper as she leaned in to kiss him again, wanting his alcohol-smelling mouth on hers._

_"You'd look better with your bra off," he said, pulling back from the kissing and allowing the alcohol to get to his head. "Mmm, you're so hot."_

_She giggled as she started taking her skinny jeans off, to tease him while still pleasing him. She stood up and slid her jeans down in such a sexy manner, while he sat there on the bed and watched her in amusement and desire. He was really enjoying watching her strip down. It was incredibly hot._

_"Oh, man!" He exclaimed, excited by her in only her lingerie. "Oh... Shit, that's so sexy. Damn. C-come here, hottie."_

_His mind could barely think properly after all the drinks he had with her at the bar, they weren't expecting to see each other. It just happened. So, they drank a few shots together and somehow ended up at the hotel room he was staying at, stripping down for each other, about to have sex that they promised to never ever tell anyone else about._

_She lay down on the bed, and he climbed on top of her. _

_"Let's see what sexiness is under all this, hmm..." he whispered, seduced by her already. "I bet you look so hot."_

_He unclasped her bra, but allowed it to just sit on her breasts as he prepared himself to push it away. After taking a deep breath, he slid it right off her breasts._

_"Man, oh... Damn." He breathlessly said as he leaned down to kiss each of her breasts. _

_His fingers went underneath the material of her black panties, which was the last article of clothing she had on. He flicked his finger up and down once it entered her sacred area, causing her to moan multiple times._

_"Oh, yes! You're so wet, baby," he said, enjoying doing this with her._

_After he finished pleasing her with his fingers, they removed the last pieces of clothing preventing them from their drunken fun. Oh, and she was enjoying seeing him fully exposed. He had quite a body to show off..._

SENIOR YEAR: ONE YEAR LATER

Spencer began walking down the halls like she had nothing to worry about. She was pretending like the hell she was in during junior year never happened. Nobody could know about the sex, or what happened after it during junior year. Nobody knew yet. She didn't tell anyone, and she was counting on the fact that he didn't tell anyone, either.

He didn't know what hell she went through during junior year because of that one night. She couldn't afford to tell anyone; she couldn't tell her parents, friends, sister, anyone! She didn't even tell HIM about wha happened. She told him it was one night, so she didn't expect him to care about it, anyways. She didn't want to hear his response, either. It was bound to be a bad one.

"Hey Spencer. Or should I say Spencer Slutstings," Connor, a lacrosse player laughed as she walked by the locker rooms to find Emily.

She glared at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean, _Connor_?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. I know you're easy. I bet you wanna meet up tonight for sex something with me, huh?" Connor laughed as he leaned against his the wall. His friends stood there and laughed with him.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, but you need to shit the fuck up." Spencer continued to glare at him. "You're such a douche bag, Connor."

"Yeah, well at least I'm not a whore. You know, my daddy's a doctor at the hospital in Philly," Connor said, grinning.

"Um, ok? Stop calling me that, and I don't give a crap what your daddy's profession is." Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm sure you really do care," Connor smirked. "I bet you remember a doctor named Dr. Reese from the Philly hospital, huh? Funny, because my last name would also be Reese. Maybe you get what I'm picking up."

She looked up at him in shock and fear. How did he find out? Did he look through his father's medical records of the patients?

Connor continued, "Well, I spent the summer in Philly with my dad just hanging out while he worked for hours straight. It gave me a lot of time to just hang around. That's when I noticed that you'd visited my dad a _lot _during junior year. So I checked your file, and it looked like we had a nasty slut on our case."

He knew. That dirty bastard knew!

"Gotta give points to to the daddy, huh?" Connor grinned as his friends laughed. "He really got under your skin. Looks like the girl everyone thought was the good girl is really just a whore who likes to fuck guys a lot at heart. Never woulda guessed..."

She stood there, frozen. Nobody was supposed to know. That one night wasn't supposed to be haunting her. What if Toby found out? She was ruined, then!

"Hey, put me on your list. I could use a little banging this weekend, slut!" Connor exclaimed as he high-fived his buddies, who also found this hilarious.

Oh, shit. Everything got _even_ more wonderful when Toby decided to show up. He was walking with Emily, when they noticed Spencer frozen there with Connor laughing and high-fiving his friends. She was worried about Spencer, so she pulled Toby and ran towards her.

"Spence! Connor, are you giving her a hard time?" Emily asked, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to go around making everyone's lives miserable."

"I'm sure this slut here does that all on her own!" Connor laughed.

"Hey, don't talk about her that way! What are you even talking about?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Miss Slutty here hasn't told you her dirty little secret, has she, Emily?" Connor asked, grinning. "Spencer Slutstings got pregnant over the summer of junior year by some unknown dude. She went to the hospital in Philly where my dad works, and she got a fucking abortion during junior year. I thought she was just putting on some extra weight, but this is much dirtier! Looks like the good girl has gone bad..."

Toby froze. He has sex with her that summer. It was just drunken sex, though. He prayed that she had slept with another guy that summer. He didn't want to be a prt of this sex scandal. He was so annoyed with Connor, though. Even if she did get pregnant, that was no reason to tease her like this and call her all those things.

"That's not true!" Emily defended her friend. "Spence, tell him off!"

She ran off from Emily before answering. She didn't want Toby to know that she was going to have a baby, but then aborted it. She didn't want him to know that it was _his_ fucking baby! He was never supposed to find out about it!

"Spence!" Emily called after her friend, and started freaking out. "Come on, Toby. I think she needs me. Help me find her?"

"Emily, she needs _you_, not me." Toby said, shaking his head.

"Come on! I'm sure she'll appreciate you being there for her," Emily urged.

He shook his head again, "I'm not sure she will..."

Meanwhile, Spencer locked herself in a girl's bathroom stall, but not to use the bathroom. She was sweating like crazy because she was so freaked out. She leaned against one of the walls in the stall and thought about what happened during junior year.

OCTOBER OF JUNIOR YEAR

_She had found out she was pregnant back in September, and she was freaking out. It was October, and she couldn't afford to have a baby bump when she wore her tight costume. Damn Toby! Damn that night at his hotel... She wished it never happened, and that she never got pregnant._

_But, it would all be ok. She had scheduled an appointment with Dr. Reese in an out-of-town hospital, so nobody would see her. She faked a phone call from her mother to she could get approval for the abortion, too. She couldn't let anyone know about this pregnancy. She would get the abortion today, and this dumb pregnancy game would all be over._

_"Miss Spencer Hastings?" Dr. Reese called, smiling. "Come on in."_

_"Dr. Reese, I need that abortion, and I need it today." She said. "I can't handle this anymore. It needs to stop."_

_"Well, if you're really sure about this, I'm here to help you with just that," Dr. Reese said calmly as he smiled at her "Are you one hundred percent sure you want this? Once the baby's gone, it's gone forever. You can't get it back."_

_"Yes, I'm sure. I'm so sure." She told him, nodding._

_"Miss Hastings, don't you want the father here?" Dr. Reese asked._

_"No." she quietly said. "I don't want him here. He's not exactly in my life anymore. He never really was in my life, to be fair. And I don't want to have to ask him to come into my life now, so I need this abortion, and I need it soon."_

_"I reckon you didn't tell the father," Dr. Reese said. "He deserves to know. It's his baby as much as it is yours."_

_"Doctor, I can't. Please, just don't talk about the father anymore. This has to be done," she confidently said as she stepped up._

_"Then please come with me," Dr. Reese said, sighing quietly._

__PRESENT TIME

Emily had gotten Aria and Hanna and followed her to the bathroom. Toby had insisted that he had somewhere to be, so he left. He just wasn't ready to know if he was the father of the aborted baby. He wanted at least one more day before he found out.

"Spence, we know you're in here. I know those shoes from anywhere," Hanna said, grinning. "Come on, talk to us! We all need to talk."

Knowing she had no choice, she stepped out of the stall and sighed.

"No. I can't talk right now." She said, about to leave.

Hanna grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Look, if what Emily and Connor said was true, then you've had plenty of time to talk!" Hanna shouted. "I'm sorry for being harsh, but we need to talk, ad we need to talk right now! You haven't said anything for over a year, so I think you've had time."

"Was what Connor said true?" Emily asked, biting her lip.

"Yes," she said, trying not to sob too hard. "He wasn't lying."

"You got pregnant!?" Hanna cried, quite bluntly.

Aria and Emily scolded her by yelling, "Hanna!"

"Sorry," Hanna apologized.

"Ok. You got an abortion. Who was the father?" Aria asked, holding onto Emily I'm fear.

She chewed on her lip. She mustered up as much courage as she could, and faced her three friends. She sighed as she got ready to tell them the identity of the mystery baby daddy. They looked at her in pure worry.

"Toby. Toby Cavanaugh.."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome. So, here's the second chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Luckily, the bell rang just in time. She didn't _want_ a response from them right now. She didn't need anymore judgmental comments about how careless she was to get pregnant, or how slutty she was. She got _plenty _of slut comments from Connor. She really hoped Toby hadn't used his brain to figure out that he was the father. So maybe he heard everything Connor had said, but that didn't mean he pieced it together! Right...?

Well, she was trying to stay hopeful.

"We need to talk about this after school or something," Emily said, biting her lip as she fled the bathroom to go to class. Aria and Hanna followed her trail.

Spencer wasn't looking forward to class at all. She was sure Connor had spread the slut rumors around school by now. Since _all _Connor's friends were there by the locker rooms, she was sure that at least one of them had began spreading the news. 'Good girl Spencer Hastings is a fucking _slut_.'

She never enjoyed being classified as a good girl or a goody-two-shoes before, but it seemed much better than being called a slut, like she was being called right now. She was at least hoping that Hanna, Aria, or Emily would stand by her side and stop those assholes from talking about her around the school, but they didn't. They were all too baffled that Toby Cavanaugh was the father. She trusted the girls not to tell a soul the identity of the father.

"Who's the baby daddy?" Sean Ackard asked, laughing along with Noel Kahn and a few other football jocks.

Looks like Connor did exactly as she thought. Now Sean and Noel were a part of the group that knew, and it was soon to probably be the entire school. Alison had always told her that it's great to be the center of attention, with gossip and news about you buzzing around the school. Boy, Alison couldn't have been anymore wrong in this situation! She wanted nothing more than to _not _be the center of attention as 'Slut of the Year'.

She rolled her eyes at Sean as she walked past them. She knew she had to keep her head held high, and wait for another rumor to take over the school. But, it was hard! She began to question if anything could outdo a girl getting pregnant junior year. There were lots of teen pregnancies in the world, but something like that stuck around and became big news in a town like Rosewood. She just hoped Toby and her parents wouldn't find out.

And there was Toby, with his James Dean styled jelled hair. He was walking towards her.

Oh shit.

She began turning around, hoping to get away from him before he could confront her about the pregnancy. But, he was already much too close for her to make a clean escape. Before she could even take a footstep, his hand forcefully pulled her back. He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Spencer, we need to have a fucking long talk."

She crossed her arms, "There's nothing to talk about. We haven't spoken... since junior year."

He rolled his eyes, "You _know _what I'm talking about. We're going somewhere more private."

She sighed and followed him. Ditching class seemed like nothing. She'd done it so many times now that she didn't really care. Perfect attendance was bullshit. No colleges really care if you have perfect attendance. She was hoping one of her friends would cover up for her.

Toby's 'private' place to talk was his truck, of course. He opened the passenger's seat door of his tan colored truck for her, and allowed her to take a seat before he got into the driver's seat and shut the truck door.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Don't fuck with me! You know what I want to know," he said, pursing his lips afterwards.

"You heard what Connor said, great. Yeah, I'm a big fat slut. Goodbye!" She rolled her eyes, ready to open the truck door and get the hell out of here.

"Spencer, wait!" Toby said, sighing. "This isn't a joke. This is serious. You're not a slut, and Connor said it was junior year. You know that we had sex during the summer before junior year!"

She gasped, "We promised never to bring up that night again."

"Yeah, that was before that _one night_ came back to bite us in the ass!" Toby yelled.

"Stop! I don't like it when you shout at me. And what do you mean '_us_'. It was just me that got the ass-biting, and it's still only me," Spencer said, crossing her arms. "I'm the one getting harassed by that fucking sophomore Connor."

"I don't need this bullshit right now. Tell me if I was the father of the baby, _now_!" He demanded.

"Okay. I'll give you your wish. Yes Toby, you _were_. You're the only fucking guy I've ever slept with, so it _had _to be your baby. Ready to walk away from me now, and never speak to me again, or harass me like everyone else?" Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"No..." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It was my baby, too. Why'd you get an abortion? What if I wanted the kid?"

"It doesn't matter! I was carrying the baby, therefore it's _my _decision!" Spencer shouted. "If you think getting the abortion was easy for me, go fuck yourself! I went through hell during junior year, and you can't just sit here being down because you _wanted _the baby. People would think of me as an even bigger slut than they do now! I'm sure I'd get the lovely name of 'High School Mother' or some crap. Now go ahead, and walk away from me like everyone else."

"Who said I was walking away from you?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm upset that you didn't even tell me about my own baby, but..."

"What was I supposed to do, Toby!? I was scared," she said, with her eyes bulging out that he was upset by this. "I know damn well that you're not ready to be a father, and I was definitely not ready to be a mother."

"You're right, but-" he began, but she cut him off.

"But nothing! Fuck you very much. Goodbye," she angrily said as she opened the truck door and got out. She slammed it, leaving Toby there.

* * *

After school, she went home. Luckily, nobody had told her mother and father about the pregnancy. If they knew that their perfect little daughter had this imperfect secret, they'd rush home, and she'd never hear the end of it. Even though they didn't know, that didn't mean that the situation died down at all. Connor and his friends were having plenty of fun spreading the news around school.

She ignored all of Emily's constant text messages. She didn't like ignoring Emily, but she really didn't want to talk about the pregnancy, either. If Emily wanted to know more, she could just ask that douche bag Connor for all the details.

She sighed in relief when she realized she was home alone. She didn't even want her parents here right now. All she wanted was a day alone, so she could take a nice breather. Today was definitely not one of her best days.

She thought that senior year would be her chance to forget what happened in the summer before junior year, and the entire junior year when she was dealing with that pregnancy. She was quite surprised that she even passed any of her tests that year.

But, her perfect day alone was ruined when there was a knock on her door. She prayed to god that her parents weren't home now. God wasn't exactly in her favor right now, so she wasn't very hopeful that it wasn't her parents.

Her eyes widened when she saw the person at the door. It wasn't her parents... It was _Toby_. What the hell was he doing here!? She didn't invite him over for a nice cup of tea while they talked about how she aborted their baby without telling him.

"Toby, what the hell do you want?" She demanded, as she crossed her arms. "I thought that I said fuck you very much, slammed your car door, and left. Can't you take a hint that I don't want to talk abut this baby anymore?"

"Well people in school are talking, Spencer!" He sighed. "But, I'm not here to talk about the pregnancy anymore. I wanted to put that behind us."

"Thank you." she sighed in relief. "Goodbye. Thanks for stopping by."

"No need for sarcasm." He rolled his eyes. "I didn't come here to talk about the pregnancy, but I did come here to talk about something else."

"What!? What could you possibly want from me!?" She nearly screamed.

He smiled at her and stepped closer to her before slamming his lips against hers. To his surprise, she didn't resent the kiss and shove him away. She actually kissed him back. But after realizing what she was doing, she quickly pulled back, and stepped back.

"What is this crap?" She sighed. "Are you going to go tell all your friends that I'm easy to get with or something?"

He sighed, "Spencer, I would never do that. Come on, Emily's like the only friend I even have. Who the hell would I tell?"

She crossed her arms, "Alright, alright. Whatever. But still, what the hell do you even want with me right now?"

"One more night. Please," he begged. "My first time... during the summer before junior year. That was an amazing first time, and I know it's all a blur, but Spencer, I want another night, and I want you. But this time, I don't want to get drunk."

She scoffed, "You're an asshole! I'm not sleeping with you again. You think I want to get pregnant again? I bet Connor put you up to this or something."

"He didn't! I'm not even friends with Connor!" Toby argued. "Tell me you've never ever thought about me after junior year's incident, and I'll leave."

She chewed her lip. It would be a lie to say she hadn't ever been aroused by him. After waking up after they had sex, she ran. But when she saw him during the swimming unit in PE with his shirt off... Damn, she was aroused. He was hot.

She crossed her arms again, "I would be lying if I said I never did, but that doesn't mean I want to have sex with you! Plus, if we dated, Connor would know that you were the father."

"He doesn't have to know. We can keep this a secret," he smiled.

"So you're suggesting that we secretly hook up?" She asked, shaking her head and sighing. "Toby, you're crazy."

"Come on... After finding out that Emily, the girl I used to like, was a lesbian all along right before I was going to ask her out once junior year started, you showed up, and the thing happened. You're all I could think about, Spencer." He whispered. "I think I might love you."

Her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"We slept together ONCE, and you're declaring you're in love!?" She cried.

"I might be. You're the only girl I've ever thought about since Emily." He said.

"Shut up and kiss me," she sighed, giving in.

She knew she was going to regret this whole 'secret hooking up' thing, but damn... It was kind of fun. She never knew Toby somehow 'loved' her.

He pressed his lips against Spencer. He used his free hand to shut the front door, and then put his hands on her waist. They made their way up to her bedroom, dropping articles of clothing along the way.

By the time they made it to her bedroom, Toby's jacket and socks had been dropped. Spencer's shirt and socks had also joined the floor.

She started unbuckling Toby's belt, and dropped his jeans to the floor. He was definitely aroused, as he was already hardening as he pressed his body against hers.

"This is crazy," she whispered into a kiss.

"Who gives a flying fuck..." He whispered as he started to unhook her bra frantically.

Their lips were aggressively attacking each others's, and their fast paced removal of clothing was even quicker than the way their lips moved. She had never imagined having such aggressive and fast-paced sex in her life, and neither had he.

Her bra was unhooked, and fell to the floor. He took a moment to admire the breasts he was looking at. She quickly re-connected their lips as they started to climb onto the bed. She removed her skirt on the way to the bed.

Her thighs were heating up at her arousal, and her ran his thumb over her right thigh. He smirked at her arousal.

His hand toyed with the fabric of her panties, causing her to moan several times as he teased her. He retreated his hand, and pulled his boxers down, causing Spencer to smile. Damn... He was quite aroused himself.

She slid the last barrier blocking their hook up down, and bit her lip. He kissed her lips again, and gave her a small smile.

"Are you ready?" He asked, grabbing a condom from his wallet. He knew they had to be safe this time, unlike last time.

"Yes." She responded, even though she knew this was the start of something totally crazy. She wanted this, anyways.


End file.
